


After Midnight

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Yukimura struggles to sleep through the night and Sanada's efforts to help him relax aren't much help.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashewmoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashewmoo/gifts).



The prospect of sleep was long abandoned.

“Mm,” Seiichi turned on his other side, shifting again to try to get comfortable. If he shifted his hip a bit, he got a knee in the back. Pull the pillow down to support his neck, and it was not plush enough for his head. Another shift onto his back and it forced his spine into an uncomfortable arch. Move his butt down to undo the arch, his knees bent so his spine could lay flat. He sighed again, his knees parting slightly and pulling the blanket taught between.

The knee briefly jabbed him in the ribs before he felt a warm hand fall on his should over his pajamas. “Seiichi?” A rustle of blankets signaled Genichirou propping himself up on one elbow. His eyes were dark and groggy, his voice husky and deep.

“Did I wake you?”

“Hn.” Genichirou’s hand raised to his face, rubbing his eyes.

Seiichi sat up, his eyes shifting around the familiar room. Genichirou’s room. It was immaculately clean and suspiciously void of decoration. There was a stash of porn under the futon - some of it inherited from Genichirou’s older brother who was all too amused by his brother’s blooming sexuality. A tennis magazine sat open on the otherwise clean writing desk.

His hands found his shoulders, rubbing away the remaining soreness left over from lifting during practice. The skin was supple, but the muscle below was tense reminding him of the many reps of barbell shrugs, the extra two kilos that felt like fifty as he reached his limit - reaching failure.

There was a tug on the back of his shirt, pulling it away from his neck. The room was chilly, now that he was not under the covers, and the chill of the air felt good on his neck.

“You should be stretching more.” Gencihirou murmured, the callused pads of his fingers brushing along Seiichi’s spine.

“You should be lifting more - you can’t always rely on your speed.”

Silence fell between them as Genichirou shifted closer. Seiichi’s hands fell still at the sensation of Genichirou’s lips on his skin, slightly parted, kissing his spine. He sat still, an uncomfortable feeling welling in his chest with every kiss laid on his skin. A swell, a warmth. He let out a shaky breath as the feeling traveled down into his stomach, settling heavily, weighing him down. His shoulders swayed, his chin nearly touching his chest as he was pulled downward, but the kisses persisted, soft and warm.

Seiichis eyes opened slowly, his eyes not really focusing on his knees just in time to see Genichirou’s arms wrap around his waist. The kisses ended in favor of pressing their cheeks together, Genichirou’s chest warm against his back.

It was dark in the room - how they both needed it to be to sleep. Cold how they both needed it to be. And yet neither of them would be sleeping.

“Is it even after midnight?”

“Two in the morning,” Genichirou told him, turning his head to press a kiss to Seiichi’s hair just above his ear. The feeling swelled in Seiichi’s stomach, like drinking a hot drink too quickly, like his first (and last) taste of hard liquor, like being touched by another person for the first time, caught unprepared for the mix of pleasure, embarrassment, excitement, and nervousness.

Those first touches had come long before - the little touches, the every day, constant touches, they had accumulated over the months.

“Mm,” Seiichi murmured once more. Renji would have wild theories. The whole team would have wild theories. If he came to school without sleeping after spending the night at his vice captain’s home, there would be talk. There would be talk at the breakfast table if Genichirou’s older brother was there in the morning. None of it true.

The feeling began to fade - from a boil to a simmer. Seiichi was able to let out the breath he did not know he had been holding. “I think I can sleep,” he assured Genichioru, turning his head a little to catch Genichirou’s eyes out of the corner of his vision.

Genichirou nodded, moving away reluctantly, and not without another kiss to Seiichi’s hair. Shuffling, re-arranging, grasping, sliding, and they were under the blankets once more, Genichirou partially draped over Seiichi. Uncomfortable as the position was, it did not seem to matter.

“...Love you,” Genichirou mumbled, already drifting. He was not aware of Seiichi turning his head to look at him - really look at him - or the long silence that stretched between them as Seiichi considered his answer.

All night he considered it. Sleep was a prospect he had long abandoned.


End file.
